1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal grooming devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a portable, rechargeable, personal sander or massager adapted to remove calluses and other aberrant cellular growth from the feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known prior art devices for removing corns an calluses from the feet of a user. Exemplification of such devices is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 364,226 (Hartmann), 3,131,701 (Emerson), and 5,520,618 (Massiet). It is noted, however, that the cited devices require manual manipulation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,471 (Burian et al.), 4,408,623 (Murray), and Int'l Patent Number 143,137 disclose battery operates personal grooming appliances but none contemplate the use of such appliances for foot sanding or massaging.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 286,852 (Ditmanson) and 5,187,827 (Wei) respectively disclose a motorized cue tip shaper and a motorized cleaning implement. Patent Number 417,177 (Great Britain) is drawn to a method of making sandpaper. None of the instant patents is concerned with personal foot grooming.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either single or in combination, is seen to describe a personal, rechargeable, battery operated foot sanding or massaging device as will subsequently be described and claimed in the present invention.